


Revenge

by DeadlyCrocker



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/M, Five has the upper hand, Gender-Neutral Runner Five, M/M, minor season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyCrocker/pseuds/DeadlyCrocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five spending some alone time with an incapacitated Van Ark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I almost didn't even post this here since it's so short, but here it is since the ship tag is so very small.

_“Keep an eye on him, Five.”_ Sara had given you a mission, and you were more than happy to comply.

You pressed your running shoe into Van Ark’s pristine white dress shirt, leaving a filthy foot print. He barely seemed to notice. He'd only just come to consciousness, but he was already eyeing his way lecherously up your toned leg. “And here I thought you didn't like me, Five.”

You pressed harder. He pulled slightly at his handcuffs, testing their strength. He wouldn't be able to squirm away, short of chewing his own hand off. _”Shut up.”_

He complied with a grin, only behaving because he wanted to see what you might do next. You took your foot off of him. You were sick of that _smug_ fucking grin.

You lifted your leg just slightly, then _slammed_  your heel against his nose with sickly crunch.

He cursed, coughing and sputtering as he choked on his own blood. It was a wonder that there was that much gore _left_ in his mouth and throat, given how much was already soaking into his no longer crisp shirt. His pain sent a rush of adrenaline through you, similar to the way you felt when running. Similar, but  _better_.

Finally, Van Ark composed himself. “Is that- is that all you’ve got? I expected more of you, Runner Five.”

How long had Sara said she'd needed? A few hours?

“Oh, don't worry. _I'm just getting started.”_


End file.
